


Renaissance

by Lazuli (LazuliLeLapinLunaire)



Series: [HnK x R.Project] Reborn [1]
Category: Reflet | R.Project (Anime & Manga), 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime & Manga)
Genre: C'est un espèce de Crossover je crois, Canon Non-Binary Character, Don'tTouchBabyPhosPlease, EtViveLeRutilpad, J'aimeDetruireLeQuatrièmeMur, Multi, R.ProjectEstUnUniversQueJ'aiCrééLolilol, Tous les perso présent dans cette fic sont non-binaire même l'auteur, UnPeuD'amourDansCeMondeDeMerdeSVP, Vive les tags hors-sujets, ViveLesPierres, ok j'arrête
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliLeLapinLunaire/pseuds/Lazuli
Summary: Ils ont tout perdu. Mais le temps est venu pour eux de se reconstruire dans un monde différent, très différent. Alors, que se passe t-il quand deux jumeaux s'échappant de leur monde se retrouvent inconscients sur la plage de cette petite île que vous connaissez bien ? Son aventure ne fait que commencer, il n'est pas encore l'heure de se briser.[Reflet x Houseki no Kuni]Fanfiction posté également sur fanfiction.net





	Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction est une continuité possible de l'histoire REFLET PROJECT, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lut (sachant qu'elle n'est qu'au stade de project pour l'instant) pour la lire. Tout ce qui concerne les personnages principaux et leur monde vous sera expliqué en temps et en heure.
> 
> ALERTE SPOIL pour la totalité du manga ! (l'histoire commence au chapitre 31 du tome 5)
> 
> R. Project appartient à Lazuli (moi 0w0)  
> Houseki no Kuni appartient à Ichikawa Haruko
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_"Des cris._  
  
_Des pleurs._  
  
_Puis le noir complet._  
  
_C'est tout ce qu'il reste de notre monde._  
  
_**ELLE** a tout détruit sur son passage. Il ne reste littéralement rien. Le monde que j'étais censé protéger n'existera bientôt plus. Je vois ce que les autres ne peuvent pas voir. Je vois les codes de ce monde buguer avant de s'effacer pour de bon. J'entend son créateur qui, de là où iel est, ne peux plus rien faire._  
  
_**ELLE** a effacé tous mes proches les uns après les autres. Ils ont essayé de l'arrêter, mais en vain. **ELLE** possède l'une des clés de ce monde après tout, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ah ! Si seulement elle ne te l'avais pas volé ! En tant que créateur, tu pouvais au moins faire ça non ? Maintenant, tu n'as plus aucun droit sur le monde que tu a créé et tu ne peux qu'assister à sa destruction ! Et moi, je suis forcé de faire de même, priant pour que quelque chose l'arrête..._  
  
_AHAHAHAH ! C'est studipe nan ? La personne que tous les habitants de REFLET prient, l'incarnation de la vie et le protecteur de ce monde... C'est moi non ? C'est assez drôle de ce dire que "le dieu de la vie" est en faite un suicidaire dépressif incapable de prendre une bonne décision n'est-ce pas ?! Ehehehehehehehehehehheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh !_

_En fin de compte, je n'ai jamais été capable de protéger qui que ce sois ! Maman, Raphy, Cassi, Andro, Alexi, Obsi ,Lou..._  
  
_..._  
  
_J'ai même perdu les deux personnes qui faisaient mon bonheur... Qui me donnaient envie de me lever le matin._

  
_Cina..._

  
_Gaïa..._

  
_Je suis tellement désolé..._

  
_Pardonnez moi_  
  
_Pardonnez moi_  
  
_Pardonnez moi_  
  
_Pardonnez moi_  
  
_Pardonnez moi !_  
  
_Pardonnez moi !_  
  
_Pardonnez moi !_  
  
_P-Pardonnez moi !_  
  
_Par...donnez.. moi_  
  
_..._  
  
_..._  
  
_..._  
  
_Mais j'ai toujours mon rayon de Soleil. Alors pour l'instant, ma priorité est de le mettre à l'abri. J'ai réussi à le cacher d' **ELLE** , et maintenant que ce monde est perdu, je compte bien l'emmener avec moi dans une autre dimension en attendant de trouver une solution. Tout se qui m'importe, c'est sa survie. Je m'en fiche d'être blessé. Il a dû le remarquer, c'est normal, nous sommes jumeaux après tout._  
  
_Je pense que je vais chercher un monde à visiter dans ta mémoire... Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de le choisir..._  
  
_...Le temps... Il m'en manque beaucoup et pourtant, je suis bien placé pour en avoir..._  
  
_. . ._  
  
_... Dis, pourquoi la connexion c'est rompu au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de tes conseils ?_  
  
_J'espère que tu recevra ce message..._  
  
_. . ._  
  
_Je suppose que les lecteurs sont satisfaits, au moins. Ca dois être le seul point positif de ce massacre. Les lecteurs aiment les guerres, le sang, les morts... Mais ils aiment aussi quand ça se fini bien tu sais. Aaaah... Je sais je sais, maintenant ça ne sert plus à rien de te sermonner, puisque tu n'est plus celui qui écris l'histoire._  
  
_Maintenant, c'est à moi de l'écrire._  
  
_. . ._  
  
_. . . Merci "_  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
**Moi : Parmi les modèles à cinq rayons apparus dans le passé, lequel avait le douzième plus petit vaisseau ?**  
  
**Alexandrite : Hum... Mais non c'est celui... A plateforme en étoile à six branches tordues...**  
  
**Moi : Bonne réponse... Bravo.**  
  
Pourquoi je suis en train de questionner Alexi sur ses connaissances ? Eh bien... Je voulais en apprendre plus sur les Séléniens, alors je me suis dis que réapprendre ce que j'avais appris (avant que je perdre cette satané mémoire !) serai une bonne idée, donc je suis allé voir Alexandrite, le fanatique des Séléniens. Mais on dirait que l'élève à dépassé le maitre, c'est moi qui a fini par lui faire ce qu'il appel une "interro" et lui est totalement allongé sur son bureau, à moitié endormi. Le faite que contrairement aux autres, je peux me passer de sommeil joue sûrement.  
  
Je suis sortie de la chambre d'Alexi pour passer ma nuit, comme à mon habitude, dans les plaines, en attendant que le jour se lève. A ma grande surprise, le soleil ne s'était pas encore totalement couché.  
  
Ce qu'a dit Alexi quand il m'a parlé de sa haine envers les Séléniens m'a fais penser à moi ... Je ne cesse de repenser à Antarc... Au moment où il a été brisé puis emporté sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puis rien faire... J'aurai pus les retenir... Si j'avais été plus fort... Plus rapide... Plus intelligent... Des fois, je me demande qui est-ce que je déteste le plus.  
  
Les Séléniens qui l'ont emmené ?  
  
Sensei qui ne cesse de nous cacher des choses importantes ?  
  
Ou ...  
  
_M o i ... ?_  
  
. . .  
  
**Moi : Ravier... Sa haine...**  
  
Soudain, j'aperçois une tâche noir au loin.  
  
**Moi : Un modèle à trois rayons ... Donc ancien. Et ce n'est pas un tâche noir vide !**  
  
C'est ma chance ! Je vais essayer d'en profite pour découvrir de nouvelles infos sur nos ennemies ! Je vois au loin des figures familières sortir de la tâche. Je n'est plus qu'à...  
  
**Moi : AH ! J'ai oublié mon épée !**  
  
AAAAAAAAH MAIS QUEL BOULET !  
  
Une première salve de flèches, que je bloque à l'aide de mon alliage. J'en profite pour me hisser sur leur vaisseau avant de recevoir une autre salve. Tant pis ! épée ou pas, je tente le tout pour le tout ! Mais, c'est qu'ils prennent un regard sadique en plus ! ils s'apprêtent à lancer une autre salve de flèches !  
  
**Moi : Att...**  
  
J'arrive à attraper un des Séléniens par le cou avant de m'isoler avec lui dans une bulle faite de mon alliage. Cette fois, je vais y arriver !  
  
**Moi : Tu comprends ce que je dis ?**  
  
Le Séléniens semble bizarre (plus que d'habitude je veux dire). Oh ! Des pupilles apparaissent dans ses yeux ! Est-ce qu'il m'a compris ?  
  
**Le Sélénien** _(qu'on appelera Michel pour des raisons scénaristiques (= parce que c'est drôle)_ **: Pfouu...** _(= C'est un soufle)_  
  
**Moi : "Pfou" ?** _(= c'est une imitation de soufle)_  
  
Une secousse.  
  
C-Ce sont les jumeaux !  
  
**Moi : A... AMETHYSTE ?! ATT...**  
  
Trop tard ! Ils ont déjà détruit le vaisseaux et moi je tombe , tenant toujours Michel par le cou ! Argh ! J'étais sur la bonne voie ! Améthyste transpercent Michel avec leurs épées.  
  
**Michel : Haaa...**  
  
Il a recommencé ?  
  
**Amé : ça vas ?**  
  
**Moi : ... Merci pour le coup de main.**  
  
**Amé : MACLE POWER !**  
  
**Moi : Ah ça oui, c'est du pouvoir ! (carrément énorme ! )**  
  
**Amé : C'est arrivé parce que tu est crevé non ? Tu bosses trop. Repose-toi on vas faire le rapport à Sensei !**  
  
**Moi : Merci.**  
  
Ils s'apprêtent à repartir.  
  
**Moi : Euh ... Vous n'avez pas entendue le Sélénien dire un truc, quand vous l'avez pourfendu ?**  
  
**Ame : Non, rien du tout.**  
  
**Moi : Mouais, je dois être fatigué.**  
  
Hum... Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Etait-ce des mots ou des soupirs ? ARGH ! Il y a tant de questions et si peu de réponses ! Si seulement je pouvais...  
  
...  
  
C'est bizarre, l'atmosphère c'est refroidi tout à coup. Encore plus bizarre, nous ne somme pas censé ressentir la température.  
  
**Ame 33 : Tu ne trouve pas que...**  
  
**Ame 84 : L'atmosphère...**  
  
**Moi : Elle s'est refroidie oui...**  
  
**Ame 84 : Il y a une lumière bizarre ...**  
  
**Ame 33 : ça vient de la plage nan ?**  
  
**Moi : On dirai bien... On vas voir ?**  
  
**Ame 33 : Je ne suis pas sûr que ça sois une bonne id...**  
  
**Ame 84 : On y vas !**  
  
Ils me regardent comme si mon avis décidait de ce que nous allons faire. C'est rare de voir les jumeaux ne pas s'entendre sur quelque chose ! Pour ma pars, ma curiosité légendaire me pousse à aller voir ce qu'il se passe.  
  
Aaaah... Ma curiosité me perdra !  
  
**Moi : Hum... Moi aussi j'aimerai bien aller voir ...**  
  
**Ame 84 : Chouette ! On y vas alors ?**  
  
**Ame 33 : *soupir* Oui... Mais si ça devient dangereux on s'en vas hein ?**  
  
**Moi : Oui promis !**  
  
Je sens que 33 est plutôt inquiet... Mais ça devrait bien aller ! On est trois combattants super fort nan ? (même si je n'ai pas mon épée...)  
  
Nous nous dirigeons vers la plage du commencement, qui nous a tous vu naître.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà !  
> J'espère que ça vous aura plus ^^ J'ai découvert Ao3 y a pas longtemps, alors je me suis dis que ça serai sympa de poster mes fic ici aussi ^^ Pour l'instant, les 6 premiers chapitres sont écrits. Mais il faut encore que je les corrige voir les réécrive un peu (R.Project est une histoire qui évolut encore) et de plus, en ce moment j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire donc les chapitre 7 (ou 8 ? Je sais plus) tarde un peu ^^'
> 
> ENFIN BREF ! Le second chapitre arrivera bientôt, quand j'aurai eu les retours du premiers ^^
> 
> Bye ! °^°


End file.
